Vehicles such as bicycles may include lighting features for utilitarian purposes related to operating the vehicle, and other lighting features, such as commercial or amusement illuminated displays. Lighting features have been attached to the vehicle chassis or body so as to be visible from outside the vehicle. Lighting features are ordinarily provided with dedicated circuits to operate and control the respective lighting features. There exists a need to make vehicles more conducive to incorporation of lighting features, and to improve operation and control of lighting features.